


Missing stiles

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Stiles didn't like being sick. He hated it. He loved it when Scott cared for him, but they haven't been close. Isaac and Lydia kind of took Scott’s friendship away. So there he was, six days off being sixteen, ill. He went to the doctors and was told he had a rare type of leukaemia. He was sixteen and he was going to die. He didn't want to. He was going to fucking fight it. His father broke down crying.

“Dad, we’re going to be alright.” Stiles soothed.

“Son I can't lose you.”

“You’re not going to.” He stated.

Chemotherapy was harsh. He stopped going to school. The school knew. He stopped texting his friends too. Puking his guts out, the fever and everything that comes with it was horrible. He hurt everywhere.  
Melissa and john were the only two people who knew. John talked to a few doctors that helped him out and put in a good word for Stiles to take part in a trial, but it’s a long shot.

“Thanks Mel. It’s just, I wish he’d tell Scott and the pack. He’s fighting this on his own but he doesn't have to. It’s been six weeks of chemotherapy. It’s taking his hair. He’s skin and bones. I shaved his hair.” John said to her one day.

 

“Mom?” Scott asked as he walked by his mother’s room.

She stood by her mirror.

“Mom, what happened to your hair?”

“Stiles.” She said with a smile.

“Okay, but mom you shaved your head?”

“Yes, Scott. I did it for Stiles.”

“But why?” 

“John did too. We both did.”

Again Scott was lost for words, looking at his mother.

“I want you and Isaac to come for Sunday dinner. No buts! You be there, make the time, or I’ll ground you.”

“Mom!”

“No buts, no mom. Stiles needs us.”

“Is it why he stopped going to school?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Oh.” He whispered. “Is he okay?”

“You’ll see.”

“Hey mom, you shaved your head. Mom, does he have cancer?” 

“Yes and no. He has leukaemia.” She says gently.

“Awe crap.”

Scott rushed into his mother’s room hugging her tightly. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” He cries.

 

Stiles hurt so much.

“Daddy.” He whines.

“Coming.” John said as he rushed into Stiles’ room.

His son was crying. He was in pain. John gathered his son up in his arms. He whispered words of comfort, kindness and his love for Stiles. He was just a kid. His kid. His baby.

“It hurts.” He hiccups through his tears.

“Shh, I know love, I know.”

“It hurts so much, Dad. Dad I can't do this.” He sobs.

“Yes you can. You can't give up. You can make it through this.”

“I can't though!”

“Yes you can.” Smiles Scott, coming into the room, smiling through his tears.

“Scotty!” Stiles whines, making grabby hands.

Scott rushes into his room, hugging both John and Stiles.

“You shaved your head?” Stiles whispers. 

“Yeah. Mom did to.” Scott smiles.

“Still hurts.” Stiles whispers.

“I know.” Scott whispers.

“Daddy?” Stiles whimpers.

“Its fine. Your mom downstairs, Scott?” John asks, wanting to give the friends privacy.

“Yes.” Scott replies.

“You two will be fine.” John smiles.

Scott was holding tight on too Stiles. Stiles was holding on to Scott. From birth to now both brothers, not by blood, but by spirit. No matter what John reminded himself of his promise to his wife. Keep our son safe. He failed her.

“You’re thinking too much.” Smiles Melissa.

“I know.” He smiles. “I was thinking about my wife. I made a promise before she died, to keep Stiles safe. I failed that.”

“You didn't john. He’s stronger than you think. He fought the most. He fought with Scott against the supernatural world. He fought. He runs with wolves. He’s gone against peter and his madness. Yet he is still here. He is still fighting. 

Scott was in Stiles’ bed. His best friend, was sick and dying, yet fighting at the same time. He was amazing. Scott knew the moment his mother cut off her hair to support Stiles, that Stiles was dying. He smells bitter and old, his skin was pale and bruising, he was skin and bones. He was so thin it scared Scott the most. He has bloody noses during the days. He had a high fever. What scared Scott the most was his best friend, was very much like a child. He whines, breaks down crying and wanted to give up all together. The pain got too much, his skin hurt due to blankets and the worst part was the doctors cut off the insurance company all together.  
He was suffering and there’s nothing him or his family can do. Scott can draw away the pain, let him have a moments rest, even then Scott felt his pain. It’s been six months and no one in the pack knows, but now they are questioning it. Six months and Stiles wasn’t in the best shape.  
With Scott’s mothers help, he was just living in a shell, but he was still not giving up. That’s when Derek cornered Scott.

“Where is Stiles? Don’t lie to me, you smell like Stiles but his smell is off.” Derek growls.

“He’s sick, he’s dying.” Scott says quietly.

“what?”

“There’s nothing we can do; we don’t have enough money to get him to St Jude. We can’t sell his house even though his dad wants to because Stiles freaks out. We can’t get him to eat but maybe you can. He needs to eat but he’s not! I can’t lose my best friend.” Whispers Scott.

Derek looks lost himself, pulling his brother into a hug.

“What about the bite?”

“Deaton said the sickness is taking over his body, it’s too late.” Scott said crying, letting it all go. 

“We’ll get Stiles to St Jude.”

“But how?” 

“We have money, we can get him in. I’ll call Peter and make a few calls. I promise you, we are not going to lose Stiles to this.”

“It’s just so tough, it’s like he’s giving up.”

“I know but he’s a fighter.”

 

Stiles can't tell what time and day it is. Most of the time he’s sleeping. He hears Derek and Peter’s voices. His father too. He smiles. He was tired, but he’d gotten up once before. That was painful but he’s going to again. He had to see Derek. He got up slowly and made his way towards the wall. Holding himself up, he used the wall to guide him. He can hear his father’s voice.

“I can't loss my son. He’s weaker than he was. We can't get him to eat. If I lose my son I will lose my mind.” 

“Stiles hasn't stopped or given up this fight.” Said Derek.

“He’s not going to quit.” Finished Peter. 

“Dad.”

Everyone looked up.

“Dad, mom won't let me go. I'm not going too leave you.”

His father smiles, hugging his son.

“I love you.” John whispers.

“Love you too.”


End file.
